


Oh God, Sherlock...

by havetardiswilltimetravel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havetardiswilltimetravel/pseuds/havetardiswilltimetravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Oh God…” John’s breathy voice echoed off the polished beige tiles as he watched his length disappear inch by inch into Sherlock’s vulnerable mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh God, Sherlock...

Written for the photo manip ["Oh God, Sherlock..."](http://havetardiswilltimetravel.tumblr.com/post/26999276342/oh-god-sherlock) by [havetardiswilltimetravel](havetardiswilltimetravel.tumblr.com)  


* * *

"Oh God…” John’s breathy voice echoed off the polished beige tiles as he watched his length disappear inch by inch into Sherlock’s vulnerable mouth. Sherlock’s fingers tightened on John’s hips, amused accomplishment playing in his sharp eyes. He pulled back, tongue swirling around the tip of John’s cock before bobbing back down to sweep against its underside.

John swallowed, hands clenching at his side as he watched Sherlock watch him. The brunette’s piercing eyes would have made him feel naked if his clothes weren’t already scattered on the floor around them. As it was, he could feel arousal coiling in his stomach, pulsing in his groin…John forced back a groan as he watched Sherlock’s head bob up and down, heart-shaped mouth stretching to its limit.

Oh, that mouth. Dear God, that mouth.

John had known before they’d started their relationship that Sherlock’s tongue was talented. It had proved so on numerous occasions - forming clever words, giving voice to his deductions. It had talked people in circles easily with a dizzying speed…but the detective wasn’t using it to talk now…he was… _Oh God…_

John’s hand came up to fist in Sherlock’s dark curls, and his head fell back as Sherlock took him in completely, throat relaxing to accommodate his girth. Sherlock backed off soon after, taking in a gulp of air before he swallowed John down again. John’s breath was heavy and loud in the quiet room, muscles tense as he tried to keep himself still. It proved to be a fruitless endeavor. Sherlock moaned around him, nails scratching down his skin, and John bucked forward into his warm wet heat with a gasp.

”Sherlock,” he choked out as the man pulled off of him once more, tongue laving over his sensitive head. Sherlock only hummed, tongue flicking out to trail down John’s length again, featherlight. His long fingers moved to wrap around John’s cock, and the good doctor was lost again.


End file.
